happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Flaky
Flaky is one of the main characters in the Happy Tree Friends series. Character Bio ed her as a weapon with which he killed Cuddles in Keepin' it Reel. Also, she is sometimes skinned, as in Class Act and Let it Slide, when she falls down a tight space, her quills stick-out when going down. When she comes out of the other end, her muscles are exposed. The excessive dandruff has sometimes been exploited by other characters. In the Second Serving DVD, she was given her own breakfast cereal called Flaky Flakes, which resemble cornflakes with red and white pieces mixed in. Her dandruff is also used to create a snowing effect for a play in Class Act. A running gag in the series is whenever she runs, shakes, or is struck by something, her dandruff would always fall out. Flaky's first and thi Famous Deaths *Rink Hijinks *Let it Slide *Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya! *Party Animal Starring Roles *Water You Wading For? *Treasure Those Idol Moments *Let It Slide *Ski Ya, Wouldn’t Wanna Be Ya! *From A to Zoo *Flaky's Baseball Smoochie *Party Animal *Wingin' It *Without a Hitch Featuring Roles *Happy Trails *Out of Sight, Out of Mime *Class Act *Keepin' It Reel *I Get a Trick Out of You (Unseen, but her shriek was heard) *Stealing the Spotlight *Ski Patrol *The Wrong Side of the Tracks *Take a Hike *Snow Place to Go *Dunce Upon a Time *Mime to Five *Chew Said a Mouthful *See What Develops *Idol Curiosity *Aw, Shucks! *Wipe Out! *Something Fishy *A Bit of a Pickle Appearance Roles *From Hero to Eternity *And The Kitchen Sink *Ipso Fatso *Concrete Solution *Who's to Flame? *A Change Of Heart *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Double Whammy pt.1 *Wrath of Con Phobias Flaky is considered the most cowardly character in Happy Tree Friends, she has a long list of phobias (irrational fears), and this includes: *'Birds (ornithophobia) -' From A to Zoo *'Darkness (achluophobia) -' Without A Hitch (possibly) *'Dead Things (necrophobia) -' Snow Place to Go *'Driving -' Easy Comb, Easy Go *'Heights (acrophobia) -' Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!, Wingin' It. *'Flippy -' Without A Hitch *'Rats -' Out of Sight, Out of Mime *'Roller coasters -' The Wrong Side of the Tracks *'Skiing (''or possibly momentum) -''' Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya! *'Water (hydrophobia) -' Let it Slide, Wipe Out Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Soccer Goalie - A Change of Heart #Trapeze Artist - Mime to Five #Grocer - See What Develops #Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Water Dunk Game Victim - Aw, Shucks! #Student Driver - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Student - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Hit by Lumpy with a car while hanging from a jungle gym. (Idol-induced). #Hide and Seek: Strangled and hung from a wire by Flippy. #Boo Do You Think You Are?: Melted by lava, leaving her as a mere skeleton, save for the upper part of her head. #This Is Your Knife: Thrown into a campfire by Flippy while hiding in her sleeping bag. #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: Murdered by Flippy, Lumpy, Handy, and Sniffles for puncturing their escape raft. #Rink Hijinks: Shredded by Lumpy's floor waxer after being accidentally pushed by Disco Bear. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #Keepin' it Reel: Strangled and decapitated by Flippy who proceeds to use her as a weapon. #Let it Slide: Sinks and drowns after sliding down, and getting skinned by, a dehydrated slide. #Stealing the Spotlight: Possibly dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights. (debatable) # Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!: Sliced into cubes after flying through a chain-link fence. # From A to Zoo: Possibly dies when a baboon causes the bus she's riding in to crash. (debatable) #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Catch: Gets hit in the eye by a baseball so hard that it pops out in a geyser of blood. #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Bat: Struck by lightning while holding a metal bat. Her charred upper body is then turned to dust when it is hit by a wayward baseball. #Flaky's Baseball Smoochie Gum: Suffocates after blowing and popping a chewing gum bubble that covers her entire face. #Ski Patrol: Flies into, and is wedged in, a cliffside and gets crushed to pieces by a snowboard. #From Hero to Eternity: Sucked into a whirlpool and burned by lava. #And the Kitchen Sink: Gets hit by chunk of wall while trying to cross the street. #Party Animal: Has an allergic reaction to peanuts causing her to bloat like a balloon. Popped like a balloon by The Mole. #Concrete Solution: Possibly dies when bridge collapses. #Who's to Flame?: Impaled through head by a klaxon. #Take a Hike: A mother eagle turns her body into a nest. #Snow Place to Go: Eaten by an orca. #Dunce Upon a Time: Electrocuted and impaled by a fork while hiding behind a piece of toast in toaster. #Mime to Five: Cut vertically in half by Cuddles' intestines. #Chew Said a Mouthful: Jaw broken by umbrella (debatable). #See What Develops: Drowns in a store. #Idol Curiosity: Devoured by flesh-eating flowers. #Aw, Shucks!: Head knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #Wipe Out!: Head bashed by a coconut and eaten by seagulls. #Wingin' It: Killed by Godzilla at the end of the episode (Kenn Navarro confirmed this) #Wrath of Con: Crushed in the building. #Without A Hitch: Blown apart by her airbag deploying. #A Bit of a Pickle: Sliced by sheet metal siding. Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Possibly killed in by Flippy's bomb. (Death not shown) #False Alarm Cover: Her quills were on fire as she fell off of building. (Debatable and not shown.) #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, getting electrocuted, or getting lit on fire. #Spring Training March 2006 Calendar: Dies when she hits one of Flippy's Grenades with a baseball bat. (Death not seen) #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Falls and splatters on the ground. (Death not seen) #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's Dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) Seen in comics #Making a Good Bleed: Killed in a car explosion. Injuries Seen on Computer and on TV #Class Act: Is skinned when she falls down a chimney. #Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya (before death): Steps on a nail sticking out of a plank with both feet. #The Wrong Side of The Tracks: Vomits while stuck in an upside-down roller coaster cart #Wingin' It: Vomits before she enters the airport, and vomits 5 or 7 times again when she is on the plane. #Party Animal (before death): Suffers an allergic reaction to peanuts (twice), causing her to develop a rash and swell up. #Ipso Fatso: Hit in the head by one of Lumpy's detached arms. #Something Fishy: The skin on both of her hands are bitten off by Russell's killer fish. #Without a Hitch (before death): Receives lacerations and is impaled by glass from her car windshield. Number of Kills *'Cuddles' – 2 ("Let it Slide", "Keepin' it Reel") *'Giggles' – 1 ("Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!" debatable) *'Toothy' – 0 *'Lumpy' – 0 *'Petunia' – 1 ("Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!"'' debatable'') *'Handy' – 1 ("Easy Comb, Easy Go") *'Nutty' – 0 *'Sniffles' – 0 *'Pop' – 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'The Mole' – 1 ("Party Animal") *'Disco Bear' – 2 ("Rink Hijinks", "Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!") *'Russell' – 0 *'Lifty' – 0 *'Shifty' – 0 *'Mime' – 1 ("Wingin' It") *'Cro-Marmot' – 0 *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' – 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' – 0 *'Others' – 3 (3 chicks, although Lumpy killed many more in "From A to Zoo") Trivia *In the "Collect Them All" section, it reveals that she was banned from balloon shops due to her quills.http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/File:4fk.jpg This is also seen in her MySpace Page. *Even though Flaky is afraid of birds, as seen in Take a Hike, she actually tried to help a little baby bird that fell off the nest. She ends up getting killed by the parent of the chick and using her carcass as a new nest. *As seen in Party Animal Flaky has an allergic reaction to peanuts causing her to bloat like a balloon. *Flaky, Lumpy, Handy, and Russell are the only characters without visible ears. *Flaky likes corn dogs, as seen episodes The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Double Whammy Part 1. *In From A to Zoo, and in Take a Hike, every other character were humming the Happy Tree Friend theme song except her (possibly due to the fact that she was nervous). *Besides Petunia, Handy and Mime she is one of the only characters who hasn't killed Lumpy. *Flaky suffers motion sickness, as seen in the episodes The Wrong Side of the Tracks and Wingin' It. *Flaky is considered to be a "tomboy" because "she" is always friendly towards male characters and her Smoochie is baseball-themed. Despite Flaky being a tomboy, she likes a flower pattern on anything, even on her surfboard and suitcase. *Flaky's quills are considered to be her long hair, as they grew with hair tonic from Easy Comb, Easy Go. This is logical, as the quills of real-life porcupines are a kind of hair. She sometimes ends up killing others with her quills. *On Flaky's MySpace page, she is listed as a Gemini. *Flaky is the first character to kill others after she has died. *Flaky is arguably one of the few characters not to kill Petunia. *She is the most frequent victim of Nutty, Cuddles, Sniffles and Disco Bear. She was also the first victim of Cuddles, Sniffles, and Handy (debatably). *Flaky's most frequent victims are Disco Bear and Cuddles. Both of these character's most frequent victim is Flaky. *She appeared in the first five TV-Shorts. *Flaky is one of the playable characters in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *She's one of the only four female characters. The others are Giggles and Petunia and Lammy. *When looking at the storyboard for Flippin' Burgers on the "Second Serving" DVD, Flaky is drawn in place of Petunia working at the grill, where she is killed by Flippy in a gruesome manner. *In all three episodes Disco Bear starred in in the TV series, Flaky, Petunia and Giggles appeared as well and survived in them. *Flaky is one of the only two red characters. The other is Splendont. For, Splendont, his coloration may be to represent "evil", for Flaky, it could be have been a one-off color as it is often difficult to distinguish between blood and red skin or fur. *Because Flaky is always scared of things, she likely has panophobia/pantophobia (fear of everything). *Flaky almost always laughs nervously. Gallery File:Flaky_Intro.png|Flaky's internet season 2 intro. File:Flaky_Intro.gif|Flaky's TV season intro. Charactershot0010-1-.jpg|Flaky picture. References See Also *Flaky's Gender Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters